Hidden agendas
by Rex705
Summary: what started as a simple mission turns into some thing much bigger.Can Ethan and his team stop a mad mans plans or will things get messy. please R&R!
1. Choosing a team mate

I don't own Mission Impossible/Ethan Hunt (pleas R&R)  
  
Hidden Agendas   
  
It was a bright sunny day on Ethan Hunt's vacation.He was siting on a bench relaxing in the park  
  
in Washington DC watching some kids feeding the birds.Then he got up and walked back to the hotel  
  
that he was staying at and went up to his room on the 3rd floor.Just as he walked in the room he  
  
heard a knock on the door so he turned to find a yellow box siting in the door way.He walked over  
  
and picked it up then opend it to find a tape inside.  
  
He played the tape and it said "Good morning Mr. Hunt your mission should you choose to accept it  
  
is as follows: first infiltrate an old run down military base out in the desert that was taken  
  
over by a small Russian terrorist group led by General Galukovich.Then once inside you are to   
  
stop Galukovich from carrying out his plans however,should you or any member of your IM team be  
  
caught or killed we will deny any knowledge of your actions,this message will self-desruct in 5  
  
seconds.  
  
"Ethan was all ready to go he had been waiting for a good mission to come up and now he finally  
  
had one all he needs to do now is choose who he wants on his team for this mission.Kenith Johnson  
  
was hanging out at his favorite shooting range in LA enjoying his time off from work.Kenith is  
  
an excellent wepons specialist with plenty of experienc in the field and has worked with Ethan on  
  
missions in the past and has become a pretty good friend of Ethan's.Kenith's cell phone rings as  
  
he pulls the trigger to his favorite had gun the Beretta 92FS 9mm.He puts the Beretta down and  
  
answered his cell phone in an unhappy mood "What do you want Im bussy" the voice on the other end  
  
of the phone starts talking and Kenith starts to smile as he listens the voice tells him to meet  
  
at the airport in two hours. Kenith puts his cell phone awya and pick's up his Beretta then   
  
begins to fire on the targets.  
  
Ethan sit's in a chair in the LA X airport watching the clock waiting for his friend Kenith to  
  
arive. Kenith walks in and sits by Ethan and asks why he was called for this mission.Ethan   
  
turned to look at his friend and told him the mission."But why me out of all the agents Im sure  
  
one of the others want's to go on a new mission" "Im sure they do but I dont get along to well  
  
with the others.I like doing missions with you Kenith you always make them so much more fun"  
  
"Oh I get it so you neen me to keep you from geting bored" "Are you mad that I like to have my  
  
friends around on missions?" "No Im happy you asked me it's been so long and I have been so   
  
bored siting at home all day." "Well thats good oh and why did you get so mad when I called  
  
you "Well you made me miss the target I was going for a new hight score and you made me miss."  
  
Affter talking they both got up and walked to theire plane.  
  
  
  
Next chappter the action starts please R&R!!! 


	2. Infiltration

When they got to the town it looked more like a military base then a town.Ethan and Kenith ran up to  
the side of a house trying to stay out of view.Kenith looked around maping it in his mind.  
Guards were walking up and down the streets.There was towers looking over the town with two guards in each one.  
They are wearing body armor and they carried AKS 74U's and they looked like they knew how to use them.  
"So Ethan where should we start looking?" Kenith said looking around the town."I think that factory over there  
whould be a good place to start dont you?"  
  
They went in the house they where at from the back door seeing two guards standing in the next room  
talking.They quietly walked down to the room then came up from behind the two guards that were talking  
and put one arm around them to hold them in place then slit their throats with their knife.They took the   
uniforms and wepons that the guards had, then walked out the front door of the house and started to  
walk to the big factory.  
  
As they walked down to the other end of town where the factory was another guard walks up   
to them and stops to look at them with a funny look."Hey you stop!" They freeze and turn  
slowly to see what the guard wants."You two are supposed to be at the factory watching   
over things there." "Ya we are on our way to the factory now" "Dont let me catch you out of the factory again"   
"Sorry it wont happen again." They continue walking down the street to the factory. "Dang that was close I   
thought he was going to pump us full of lead" Ethan said holding his head laughing.  
  
They both went diffrent ways,Ethan went around back and Kenith   
went in the front.Kenith was walking around the front of the factory and from what he could see  
the factory was filled with bombs.Kenith made his way to the back of the factory then took off the mask  
that came with the uniform and turned to see a guard behind him raising his AKS 74U."Oh shit!" Kenith   
said reaching for his gun that he had droped on the floor.Kenith's eyes widen as he see's a man come up from  
behind the guard and ram a combat Knife deep in his throat then pushes him down to the floor with a spry  
of blood.Ethan removes his mask and looks at Kenith shaking his head.Kenith breaths hard gasping for air then  
picks up his AKS 74U then they walk up the stairs to the 2nd floor.  
  
When they get to the top of the stairs Galukovich is  
leaving a room and walking down the hall and out a door.Ethan runs down the hall and goes out the  
door looking up as Galukovich is leaving in a black chopper."Dang Galukovich got away where could he   
be going." He walked back to the room that Galukovich came out of and Kenith was reading something.  
"Hey whats that you got there Kenith" Ethan says looking at Kenith wondering what he's reading.Kenith  
looks up at Ethan with a half smile half frown showing Ethan the plans for seting a nuclear bomb.  
"Well now we know what he's up to but were did he go?" Kenith said looking up at Ethan.  
"It looks like they plan to ship the bombs by plane.If we can find the plane they are useing to ship the bombs   
before they get to where they are going then we might be able to stop them" Ethan said looking at the plans.  
  
They leave the room and go back down stairs when they hear voices coming from a room.Ethan and Kenith slowly   
walk up to the door trying to hear what the people inside are saying but all they can make out was the loading  
of the bombs is almost done.Ethan looks around and see's troop's loading the bombs into the back of trucks and  
he get's an idea.  
  
"Kenith look over there that must be how they are bringing the bombs to the plane" Ethan said pointing to the  
trucks.Ethan told Kenith his plan,Kenith didn't like how they where going to do it.Ethan just laughed as they  
got up close to the truck and got under it holding on from the bottom.The truck started up and drove to an airport  
that had a large military cargo plane called the C130 ready to take off."Hey that a C130 but thats an Amarican  
plane why do they have it.Did they steal it?" Ethan thought to himself as he hung on tight to the truck.The truck  
drove inside the back of the plane as it slowly closed up behind them.Ethan and Kenith got out from under the truck.   
"Oh no it closed up that must mean its going to take off great how will we stop them now." They walked up to the  
front of the plane hearing the pilot say something about the White house. 


	3. True Intentions

"What does Galukovich have to do with the white house? and what dose he need all of these  
  
bombs for?" The plane started to land.Ethan and Kenith hid behind one of the trucks as the plane landed  
  
and came to a stop.The door of the C130 slowly opened."What the hell!!" Ethan said looking out the door at   
  
the U.S. Military base."Why did the Russians bring the bombs here whats going on?" Ethan said looking at all  
  
the bombs in the trucks.  
  
"Hey you what are you doing?" Ethan turns to see a AKS 74U pointed at him,his hand slowly reaching for his  
  
own gun."Why are you just standing there get in the truck and and drive it out of the plane."Ethan's hand moves   
  
away from his gun and starts walking over to the truck that the Russian pointed to.As he is walking to the truck he   
  
takes a quick look inside seeing the nuke."Shit" Ethan thinks to himself "what are they going to do with that."  
  
Ethan opens the door to the drivers side of the truck and gets in as Kenith sneaks in the passenger side.  
  
Ethan slowly drives the truck out of the plane and stops it where the U.S. soldier tells him to then he gets   
  
out and stands to the side with Kenith.The plane starts closing up with the other trucks still inside and gets  
  
ready to take off again.Kenith hears a sound and wispers to Ethan "A chopper is on its way." Ethan looks up to  
  
see the black chopper that Galukovich left the town in.As it lands the C130 full of   
  
bombs takes off and flys to its next destination.  
  
Galukovich walks up to his men that came out of the plane and talks to them telling them they did a great job.  
  
Ethan hears a door open behind him then foot steps as General J.T Maxwell walks past Ethan and Kenith over to  
  
Galukovich and starts talking to him as they walk to another part of the base and soon are out of sight.Then U.S.  
  
troops come runing out of the base armed with M4 assault carbines and take aim at the russian troops.  
  
"Freeze you Russian shit!!" a soldier says pointing his M4 at Ethan and Kenith pushing them both into a group   
  
with the Russian troops.A gun shot is heard from another area of the base as General Maxwell walks back to where  
  
the Russians are being held with his USP hand gun smokeing."What the hell is going on we had a deal you give us  
  
the bombs and you..." a bullet from General Maxwells USP tears threw the Russians head as he falls to the ground  
  
with a thud blood spilling from the hole in his head forming a pool of blood at Ethans feet.  
  
"Die!!" the soldiers open fire bullets tearing threw flesh with screams of pain as blood sprays all over.   
  
Bodies droping to the ground.Ethan kicks out Keniths feet as they both drop to the ground playing dead laying in  
  
the pool of blood pouring out of the dead Russian soldiers.When the M4s become silent a soldier walks over to the   
  
slouterd Russians seeing one that survived is trying to crawl away.The M4 goes off again as the Russian falls   
  
to the ground lifeless.The soldier smiles and fires a few rounds into some of the victums making sure no one else has lived.  
  
The soldiers lower their wepons and go back inside laughing closeing the door behind them.Ethan waits a few   
  
seconds then gets up looking over at Kenith seeing if he's ok.They both get up and walk up to the door of the   
  
base and remove their masks."What the hell is going on here and what did that Russian mean when he said they had  
  
a deal" Ethan said looking over at the bloody mess."That man....he was..General..Max...well..right" Kenith  
  
said in a weak voice."Yes I think so are you alright Kenith did you get hit" Ethan said looking at Kenith with  
  
worried eyes."Ya but..Im ok..they got me in the shoulder" Kenith said holding his shoulder as the blood slowly  
  
leaked over his fingers.  
  
"You need to get that bandaged" Ethan said tearing his mask and wrapping it around the wound."There must be a  
  
medical area of this base you stay here and I'll look for it then come back and get you ok" "No Ethan I'll go  
  
look for it you go and try to find out what's going on here I can take care of myself ok this isnt the first time  
  
I have been shot."   
  
They both enter the base and go seprate ways.Ethan quietly walks down the hall stoping at every corner to  
  
look around then continues.He walked up to the door of a room labeld security guard quarters and enterd.No one  
  
was inside so he looked around and found a uniform for the guards and also a wepon.The uniform was tactical   
  
armor with head gear and the wepon was an MP5A5 9MM.Ethan discarded his Russian uniform and put on the guards  
  
uniform and the new gun.  
  
As Ethan was going out the door he saw General Maxwell walking down the hall."Maby if  
  
I follow him I can find out whats going on" Ethan thought to himself as he followed him from behind to his   
  
quarters.  
  
He got up close to the door and listend as Maxwell was talking to himself."This is going great just as  
  
planed I put the bombs in that factory and tell the Russians they could have them but first they had to drop off  
  
the nuke.Then some of their troops whould get off the plane that I gave them and as soon as it takes off I   
  
put a bullet in Galukovich's head then line up the troops that got off and waste them.Ha ha ha ha then I radio  
  
that an attack on the base was made by Russian troops and they managed to get away with some bombs in one of our   
  
planes.We shoot down the plane killing the Russians and making me look like a hero for stoping the Russians from   
  
geting the bombs.Then the nuke....." the phone rings and the General answers it."Yes who is it this is General  
  
J.T. Maxwell speaking.Yes the nuke is ready...you want it set now?...ok it will be done Mr. President." He hangs  
  
up the phone and starts walking to the door.  
  
Ethan runs quietly into an empty room and watches Maxwell walk by."What the hell was that about...I see so  
  
it was all a set up for the Russians to make him look good but what is the nuke for and what does the president  
  
have to do with this isn't he on vacation in Ohio"Ethan thought to himself as he walked in the room Maxwell was   
  
just in.He looks around the room and finds some papaers that are classifide."What the hell war with Russia!!"  
  
Ethan reads the papers discovering the true intentions for the Russian attack on the town with the bombs."Shit this  
  
cant be happening whats going on is the president mad.I better find Kenith and tell him we have to hurry before  
  
operation can be completed.The president already told Maxwell to go with the final stage of the  
  
plan.  
  
Ethan runs out of the room and heads back to where he and Kenith split up.He runs down the halls looking for   
  
the medical room and stops."Freeze dirt bag" a voice says from behind Ethan as he feels the barral to the M4A1   
  
assault rifle pressed against the back of his head."Get on your knees and put your hands on your head" the voice   
  
said from behind.Ethan starts to get down slowly then swings around fast grabing the M4A1 and pulls it out oh the  
  
mans hands only to have a SOCOM hand gun pressed to his face.  
  
Ethan laughs "You can lower your gun now Kenith." Kenith lowers his SOCOM and smiles "Sorry Ethan I didn't  
  
know it was you." Kenith holsters his SOCOM and picks up his M4A1 and walks over to Ethan."So Ethan did you find  
  
Maxwell?" "Yes I did and guess what I over heard." Kenith looked at Ethan wondering what he was talking about.  
  
I followed Maxwell to his room and listend to him talking and I found out what all of this is all about.  
  
"Maxwell gave the bombs to the Russians then told them to drop some troops and the nuke here at the base.Then  
  
when the plane leaves he kills the Russians and radios the nearest air force base telling them an attack was  
  
made on the base.They send out some jets to take out the C130 making Maxwell look like a hero.Then the phone rang  
  
and the president was telling him to go on with the final stage of the plan." "No not the president!!" "Yes its  
  
true and then I found some documents that told about what the nuke is for" "And what did it say?" "Its called   
  
operation Cold Strike.They take the nuke in a truck and stop at the White house then blow it up." "But why whould  
  
the president ask them to do that he whould be killed?" "No he wont because he is on vacation in Ohio" "Dang!"   
  
"There is more,when the nuke goes off it looks like the Russians did it and the president declars war on Russia for   
  
the attack." Kenith looks at Ethan with a surprised look on his face." Whats going on Ethan I have heard storys of   
  
Maxwell giving weapons to the enemy but no one could ever proove it." "This mission just got a lot harder.You find  
  
the nuke Kenith and I will go find a radio and call for some extra help now hurry up and go find that nuke before  
  
they can start this operation."  
  
Kenith runs to the door they came in and exits.Ethan walks down the halls untill he finds the radio room.  
  
Their is one soldier siting at the radios,Ethan quietly sneaks up behind him then pulls out his M93R hand gun that  
  
he found holsterd on his tactical armor and smashes it down on his head knocking him out.Then he moves the soldier   
  
over to another chair and starts playing with the radio.He finally figuers it out and calls some old friends Tom   
  
Brown bomb specialist and Hank Roberts the number one agent to come help with the mission.Ethan turned off the radio   
  
then started to walk out the door just as the soldier wakes up."Stop terroist!" the soldier said pointing his M4A1 at  
  
Ethan geting up out of the chair and gets up close his finger geting ready to pull the triger.A silent shot sends a  
  
bullet tearing threw the soldiers head as he falls to the ground with his blood spraying from his head.  
  
"Kenith so good to see you" Ethan said looking at Kenith with a smile."Ethan I have bad news the truck with  
  
the nuke in it is gone and it seems the troops have all evacuated in choppers we are stuck here with a nuke on the  
  
loose." "Ok so then lets get the hell out of here you find the ride I have to go do something first" Ethan said to   
  
Kenith as he runs back down into the base."Oh man how will we get out of this one" Kenith thought as he ran back   
  
outside looking everywhere for something to get away in.  
  
Kenith runs around the outside of the base but cant find anything.All of the choppers where gone and there didn't  
  
seem to be any trucks around.He takes a good look and spots a tire inside a big hanger so he runs over and finds  
  
a Jeep all fuled and ready to go.He gets in the drivers seat and hot wires it then drives it to the door of the base.  
  
Ethan runs back to the room Maxwell was in and searches for the papers he had read about the operation but they  
  
were no where to be found."I cant waste my time looking for the papers I dont know how much time I have untill the  
  
nuke goes off I'll have to get the proof another way."Ethan runs back out of the base and sees Kenith waitng for him  
  
then gets in the passenger seat and they take off.  
  
As they drive down the road a chopper flys along side them and opens fire."Shit Kenith doge the shots I'll  
  
try to take him out."Ethan pulls out his M93R then opens fire at the pilot useing the whole clip but the pilot laughs  
  
behind the bullet proof glass."Shit" Ethan throws the hand gun down to the floor and pulls out his MP5A5 9MM and  
  
pulls the triger leting the bullets fly he tears the soldier at the gun into pecies.As the bloody body hits the floor   
  
of the chopper another soldier takes his place continueing the fire on the Jeep.Ethan pulls the triger again and the   
  
gun clicks."Shit Im out of ammo for my guns what are we going to do now." "Thats a M249 light machine gun its made  
  
for choppers and stationary positions that thing carrys a lot of ammo so you better do something and fast" Kenith  
  
said to Ethan as he drove the Jeep in zig zags."Look in the back" Ethan looked in the back of the Jeep and finds a   
  
Stinger missile launcher.He checks to see if its loaded and it is,then he aims at the chopper lockes on and pulls   
  
the triger.The missile flys out of the weapon and right threw the soldier on the gun making a whole right threw him  
  
as it hits the roof of the chopper.The chopper explodes into flames and crashes down on the ground.  
  
"Looks like we are safe for no lets get out of this place" "Ok sounds good to me but now what do we do?" "lets go to  
  
my place and meet up with some old friends." 


	4. Locating the nuke

Kenith drives pulls up to Ethans place.Kenith and Ethan run inside finding Tom and Hank waiting for them inside.   
  
Ethan then asks Kenith if he can remember the plans they saw at the town."Ya I think they said  
  
the nuke whould be brought to an old run down factory" "Do you remember what street its on?" "Nope" "Then how are   
  
we going to find it." "All I can remember is it was an old factory that used to make bombs for back in the last   
  
war." "Ya well if we dont find that nuke the factory will have to be reopend" "Ok Kenith just tell us if you see  
  
it when we drive by" "Oh no Im not going on this one" "Why not?" "I got shot remember Im staying here." "OK fine  
  
someone see if there is a map of the town around I bet we can find it on that!" Tom looks around and finds a   
  
map then lays it on the table so everyone can see."There it is right there!" Hank yells out pointing to the factory.  
  
"Ok thats a big factory they probably have lots of guards so we will have to sneak inside and locate the nuke  
  
and Tom will disarm it." "Ok so how do we get in?" "Right here there is an old sewer that goes right under it we   
  
can get in that way" "Now where would the nuke be?" "I bet it will be on the top floor." "Alright lets get our  
  
weapons and head out."   
  
They walk to Ethans special wepons room to select the wepons they want to use for the mission.When the  
  
Hank looks around and takes a PO8 hand gun and the AS12 shotgun.Ethan takes a Mag.60 hand gun and a PA3 shotgun.  
  
Tom finds a nice P229 hand gun and a PS12 shotgun.Affter they are done selecting the wepons they load them up and  
  
head out into the night and get into the jeep.  
  
Hank gets in the drivers seat and Tom gets in the back with Ethan.Washington is being evacuated as Hank drives   
  
around trying to get to the factory.There are road blocks making it harder to get to the factory."Cant you go any  
  
faster Hank" Ethan says to Hank as he checks his guns and ammo."No I cant go any faster there are people all over  
  
I cant just go right through them."  
  
Finally they get to the sewer that they have to use to get into the factory.Then get out of the Jeep and enter  
  
the sewer."Ok how far is it to the factory?" Tom askes Ethan."It's right up ahead." Hank is walking and hears a   
  
squishing noise and he looks down."Oh crap!" "What is it what happend" "Oh man I just steped in some century old shit  
  
and these boots are brand new." Ethan laughs at Hank as he walks."Hey man dont laugh its not funny" "Ok ok Im sorry."  
  
They finally get to the entrance to the factory and start climbing up the latter.Ethan goes first then Tom then  
  
Hank.When they get inside its dark and they can't see a thing.They all split up and start looking for the nuke. 


	5. Hidden agendas

Ethan was walking down a dark long hallway bumping into things along the way.He heard some foot steps so he  
got down behind something and watched trying to see in the dark.A dark figure came into view and it looked like  
he had red eyes."Must be nvg gogels" Ethan thought to himself as he watched the figure walk away from him down   
the hall.Slowly Ethan walked behind him trying to be very quiet and not bump into anything.When he was close  
enough he grabed the figure and snaped his neck.He layed the figure down on the floor then removed his nvg gogles  
and put them on."Thats better now I can see" Ethan thought to himself geting a good look of his suroundings.The  
figure was a US soldier armed with a M4A1."Well this must be the right place now where whould the nuke be.I bet  
its up stairs but how do I get up to the top floor?" Ethan thought to himself as he looked around for some stairs.  
  
He continued down the hall reaching a large open room with nothing in it.Some stairs where in the middle of  
the large room going up to the next floor with a walk way going around the top of the room.Red beams of light  
moved around the room from up above."Snipers dang how can I get pased them?" Ethan looked around trying to find  
the position of the snipers up top.Ethan pulls out his MAG.60 and puts a suppressor on it to make it silent.He  
aims up carefully and fires a shot into one of the snipers head.  
  
The other sniper doesnt know that his buddy just got a silent bullet to the head so he continues to look   
around.Ethan stays close to the wall making his way to the stairs unseen then slowly and quietly he walks up the  
stairs.His gun aims and fires another shot to the other snipers head.Now on the second floor Ethan walks to the   
next room seeing two men walking down the hall on the other side of the room.One guard went one way while the   
other guard came the oposite way.  
  
Ethan slips into the room then goes to the other side ignoring the two gaurds and opens a door in the room.  
on the other side a guard is standing right at the door.As Ethan opens the door it hits the guard in the arm alerting  
him of Ethans presence.The gaurd swings around leting the bullets fly from his M4A1 as Ethan dives past the door  
leting off a shot of his own ripping into the mans arm.The gun falls from his hand as he falls back holding his arm.  
Ethan takes a look around to see hes on a walk way above a large room with lots of equipment for making bombs."This  
must be the part of the factory that made the bombs but everything is dead now."The soldier trys to get back up reaching  
for his weapon.Ethan puts his gun to the young soldiers face.As he shakes in fear Ethan askes him where he can find  
the nuke but all he tells Ethan is that J.T Maxwell is in an office on the 3rd floor.Ethan pushes the gun over the  
edge of the walk way and ties the young soldier to some pipes runing along the wall.  
  
Ethan ran down to the next room seeing a soldier run for the alarm.Ethan fired his gun sending two shots to  
his back.Ethan watches as the man falls grabing the alarm ans pulling it on his way to the floor."Shit now what   
do I do." He runs down the next hall and dives behind a box as troops start runing down the hall shooting.He got   
up and pulled the trigger hearing his gun click out of ammo."Oh great now what this just isnt my day everything  
is going wrong I just hope the others are ok." He puts his gun down and takes out his PA3 shotgun and opens fire  
taking down the troops with no problem.He jumps out from behind the box and pulls the trigger watching as the shot   
sends the troops brains all over the walls as they fall to the floor he continues to run down the hall geting to  
the next room.  
  
The stairs to the 3rd floor are right in front of him but five soldiers come runing down.Ethan blows one away   
before he even gets down the stairs then targets the others tearing them to pices.He throws the shotgun to the floor   
and picks up one of the troops M4A1 assault rifles and heads up the stairs.  
  
Hank was hiding from the troops as they ran by him he checked his ammo.He was low for his shotgun and lost his   
hand gun a long way back."Who got spoted that they pulled the alarm err how will I ever get out of this." He gets  
up and starts runing across the hall to another room blowing away two troops.Hank picks up an M4A1 from one of  
the bodies and runs to the door opening it to find more troops comeing at him.  
  
"They just dont stop coming dang!" He opens fire tearing them apart and runing by to get to the other side.  
The stairs to the 2nd floor are right there but they have fallen apart so there is a big gap from one side of the  
stairs to the other."Looks like I need to find a diffrent way up but how." He looks around and sees an elavator  
shaft.Hank runs over and looks up seeing a cabel for the elevator then starts to climb up to the 2nd floor.  
  
When he finally gets to the next floor and stops to rest for a while.No one seems to come runing so he   
takes the time to catch his breath hearing gun shots fired from down on the 1st floor."Dang its like war out there  
everywhere you go its more troops but they dont seem to be attacking me here." He walks to the other side of the  
room and opens the door.Bullets fly by him as he darts back into the room.There is an M249 light machine gun set up  
on top of some rubble gauding the area."So thats why no one attacked me they got this place heavaly gaurded" Hank  
thought to himself trying to figure out a way to get past it.  
  
Then he remembers that he picked up some grenades from a soldier he had shot.He searches for the grenades  
in his pockets and takes them out.He pulls the pin and throws it at the soldier on the M249.But nothing happens.  
"A dud" the grenade didn't explode."I only have one more it better work." He pulls out his last one and throws it   
out the door.This time it exploded right in the guners face.He runs into the room and looks for some ammo.He finds  
some ammo for his M4A1 and a Glock 22.  
  
Affter he gets his ammo and new hand gun Hank walks into the next hall hearing music.He looks around   
seeing a soldier with head phones on listening to music.Hank gets up behind him and rams a knife into the soldiers  
neck.He pulls out the bloody knife leting the blood flow out of his neck.He cleans the knife and puts it away then  
looks at the tape player the soldier was listening to."Hey this one looks nice mine got busted so I guess its time  
I get a new one." He takes the tape player and walks out to the next room.  
  
When he steps into the room he feels a bullet pass by his head.He gets down behind a part of the wall that   
has fallen down and pulls out his M4A1.Red beams cover the room from all angles.Snipers armed with M802A2 sniper rifles  
gaurded the room.Some where up on ledges and some where behind some old desks and beond them was the stairs to the 3rd   
floor."Why are there so many soldiers here what is up with this place?" He pulls out the M4A1 that he got off one of the  
soldiers and notices it has an infared scope on it so the soldiers can see in the dark.Hank slowly got up just enough to  
put his gun up on the fallen wall he was behind and looks into the scope trying to find the snipers.When he does he fires  
and takes them out one by one then he gets up and walks to the stairs going up.  
  
On his way up the stairs some soldiers came to the top of the stairs and started shooting down at Hank.He jumps   
off the stairs and gets under them out of sight."There seems to be more troops defending the 3rd floor but why.I have to  
get up there and find out why this place is coverd with troops." He gets ready with his M4A1 then runs out from under the  
stairs turns and jumps back shooting the last of his ammo as he lands on his back the last shot takes down the last soldier.  
  
He throws down the gun and goes back to the stairs runing up to the top."Finally the 3rd floor now to find out whats  
going on I just hope Ethan and Tom are ok." As he reaches the 3rd floor he watches someone walk into an office."Ethan how did he   
get up here and where is he going."  
  
Tom was runing down a hall with no weapons and troops closing in on him fast.He ran as fast as he could geting to the  
next room he saw some soldiers that had been guned down so he took the weapon that one of them had then shot back at the troops   
taking a few down but some where still coming and the gun was already out of ammo.He threw the gun down and ran to the next room  
finding the stairs to the 2nd floor.Tom looks back as the troops get closer then runs up the stairs seeing two soldiers that had  
been shot that where holding sniper rifles.  
  
He picks up one of the rifles and aims for the doorway and fires as the troops come into the room taking them all down.  
He continues on to the next room following a trail of shot up soldiers."Ethan or Hank must have came threw here so I'll be safe for  
now I wonder how they are doing if they have found the nuke yet or not.I got to get to the 3rd floor and see if the nuke is there  
then disarm it but why are there so many troops here dont they want to get away from the nuke and how did that alarm go off this is  
a run down factory it hasnt been used in years.All I know is the answers to my questions are on the 3rd floor I just know it."  
  
As he is walking Tom stops to pick up one of the soldiers M4A1's and some ammo for it then continues to the door.He opens  
the door onto a walk way and walks down it finding a trail of blood leading to the next room.When he gets to the room he is hit hard  
from behind geting knocked to the floor then the attacker jumps on him and starts punching.Tom gets a good punch right to the face of   
his attacker knocking him to the floor then he gets on top of him and holds him down.The young soldier was crying out in pain as Tom  
held him down on his wound to the arm."Where is the nuke tell me" "I dont know Im just a gaurd I already told your fried everything   
I know" "Where did he go?" "He went to the 3rd floor to find General J.T Maxwell." Tom released the soldier and got up and started   
walking to the door.Then the soldier charges for Tom but he turns and smashes his M4A1 across the soldiers face sending him into the  
wall knocking him out.  
  
Tom walked to the door and procceds to the next room."Finally the stairs to the 3rd floor and not a soldie in sight.Now I  
can find out whats going on here." He walks up the stairs and into the office area."Hey Tom that you?" Hank said runing over to him.   
"Hey Hank so you made it too have you seen Ethan?" "Ya I got up here and I saw him go into that room.Lets check it out."   
  
They walk up to the door hearing voices from inside then stop to listen.They can hear Ethan and Maxwell talking inside  
about operation Cold Srike.Hank pulls out his tape player he found and presses record then puts it up close to the door recording the   
convesation.  
  
Ethan stands looking into Maxwells eyes with an angry look."Why Maxwell why are you doing this your a soldier why are   
you helping the other side?" "Oh you have it all wrong Im not helping them you really have no clue do you" "What are you talking  
about your going to blow up the White house and make it look like the Russains did it to start a war" "No no thats not it at all.  
thats the presidents plan not mine you see Im not going to follow his idea I have had my own plan from the start I like it a lot  
more then the presidents idea." "What is it tell me" "Well you will be dead soon so why not.Ok listen up because your only going  
to hear this once.First I put some bombs in a deserted town for the Russians to take.Then they put them on a plane that I gave   
them from my base and they bring me some troops and the nuke.I kill the troops and tell a near by base that the plane full of  
bombs was taken from the base by Russian troops.They shoot down the plane and I look like a hero.Ok now this is the part you  
didn't know.I then have the nuke shiped to this base that we are standing in right now yes thats right this is a secret military  
base.Then the nuke is then shiped to Russia and boom bye bye Russia.I have been working on this operation for so  
long years and now finally I can finish what I started and you cant stop me." "But why whould you want to do that whats the point  
in nukeing Russia?" "I have always hated Russians they think they are number one and no one can beat them and you know they hate us  
so Im going to take them down and show them just how wrong they are go on call me insane if you want.Im done talking now so its time  
for you to die.  
  
Maxwell raised his MP5A5 9MM and opend fire on Ethan.Bullets ripped holes threw the door as Tom and Hank jumped back.They  
went in and started shooting at Maxwell.Ethan and Tom got behind a desk and reloaded the guns while Hank continued to shoot.Ethan got up   
as Hank went down to reload and shot hiting Maxwell in the leg.Maxwell drops to the floor holding his leg as Ethan,Tom and Hank run up to  
him and take his weapon."Where is the nuke tell me now" "Ya like Im going to tell you where it is." They hear a sound as the elevator in   
the room opens and a soldier steps out."General Maxwell what happend." The soldier pulls the trigger and just misses Toms head.Tom gets up   
and pulls the weapon from the soldier then puts it to his face."Tell me where the nuke is now" "Its down there take the elevator to the  
bottom floor" Tom pulled the trigger and threw the gun down."Ok you heard him lets get down there and find that nuke and fast." Tom gets on  
the elevator and hits the button for the last floor.  
  
"Ok Hank you take Maxwell back to HQ he's done for." Hank gets Maxwell on his feet and holds him at gun point leading him out   
the door as Ethan gets in the elevator and goes down with Tom."So Ethan this is it huh we go down and find the nuke disarm it and go how to  
take a nice long sleep." "Ya finally its all over no more runing around I just cant believe a simple mission like this could get so out of  
control." The elevator opens and the two agents emerge into a large room the lights are on and it looks new."Where are we" "This must be what  
he meant when he said this is a military base they have a whole base under this old rundown factory." 


	6. It's not over yet

It's not over yet  
  
Ethan and Tom stand infront of the elevator looking down the long hall.At the far end of the hall  
  
Two gaurds stand infront of a door."Well Tom it looks like we where wrong it's not over yet" "But  
  
I dont have any ammo all I have is my combat knife" "Let's go into this room before they spot us  
  
standing here." Ethan and Tom enter the room to find two gaurds siting in chairs talking.Slowly  
  
Ethan and Tom pull out the only wepon the have and drive it deep into the throats of the two   
  
gaurds.They pull the combat knifes out of the gaurds and clean the blood off.Tom is looking  
  
around the room listening to voices when he finally finds that the voices came from the radio one  
  
of the gaurds had he knew they where about to have some visiters.Tom looks out the window to see  
  
the two gaurds runing up to the room.Tom looks around trying to find a way for them to defend  
  
against the attacking gaurds then his eyes land on one of the guys they just silenced and a smile  
  
grows on his face.Tom flips the dead gaurd over and finds a Beretta 92fs 9mm-SD "Wow this guy had  
  
good taste with guns" Tom stands ready at the door with his Beretta raised.The second the door is  
  
opend Tom pulls the trigger sending two silenced bullets to the head of both gaurds.  
  
"Wow good shooting Tom you really love that gun dont you" they look around the room but dont find  
  
anything of any use."Hey Tom you know Kenith loves that gun too you guys should get together and  
  
talk about guns some time" "Really he does well he is a wepons specialist" the two gaurds both  
  
had an M16-A2 with some ammo.Tom and ethan both picked up an M16-A2 and two clips of ammo each.  
  
They exit the room and run down the hall to the door the two gaurds had been standing and open   
  
the doors.the next room is just a lot of office rooms with a few gaurds walking around.Ethan and  
  
Tom get down low out of sight trying to sneak around so they can avoid any gun fights for now.  
  
Tom pulls Ethan into a room just as a gaurd walks by then they close the door.  
  
The guy in the office was about to scream for help but Ethan put his gun to the guys head and he  
  
shut up fast.Ethan asks the guy if he knows where the nuke might be but he shakes his head no.  
  
Tom looks at the guys ID card its only a level 1 security then Tom asks how many security levels  
  
this base has."This base has 5 security levels" "So the nuke must be in Level 5 right?" "Yes it  
  
is and you will never make it"."So what are the diffrent levels whats in each one?" "Level 1 is   
  
just workers nothing special then level 2 is medical level 3 is the arrmory level 4 is the   
  
security and level 5 is control".They stop talking as a gaurd walks by the room then the  
  
questions continue."How can we get to the diffrent levels from here?" "In every level there is   
  
an officer that has an ID card to get to the next level".  
  
Tom puts a whole in the workers head then takes his ID card and hides the body in a locker."we  
  
should collect all the ID cards they might be needed for something" "Ok you do that I'll look  
  
for the officers with the right ID card lets split up and look then meet back up when we find  
  
something" "But how will we keep in contact with eachother?" I'll go back and get the radios  
  
from the gaurds back in that other room we can use them to keep in contact".  
  
Hank was walking into a room with J.T Maxwell and he noticed a young soldier siting against the  
  
wall with a bloody arm and a big red mark across the face."That poor guy he looks like he is   
  
still just a kid he is probly still green whats he doing in a place like this what a waste of a  
  
young life." They step out onto the walkway and head for the door at the end but hank hears a   
  
sound and stops to look around but finds nothing then continues to walk.As they are comeing up  
  
on the door Hank hears foot steps from behind then he feels a sharp pain in the back of his head  
  
and falls to the ground.He feels the back of his head its wet with blood, he turns around and the   
  
young soldier kicks him across the face sending him over the edge og the walkway.Hank grabs onto  
  
the ledge before he falls off and trys to pull himself up but the soldier kicks him in the face  
  
and Hank falls."Thank you sun you saved me" "I cant let them take my father away from me I had to  
  
stop him" "You did a good job son now lets get you to the medical room in level 4." Hank lays on  
  
the floor and cant move but can hear the foot steps of someone walking up next to him then  
  
everything goes black. 


End file.
